


Lucky

by playitagain



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi and Kanda find a dog and Lavi ends up getting way too attached. Kanda won't admit he's getting attached as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> A transfer from ff.net

Lavi insists they go for a walk.

He claims it’s romantic, because the sun is just setting and the flowers are in bloom. Kanda complains, but Lavi gives him that pathetic puppy dog look and he can’t seem to say no. The idiot is bouncing off the walls after that, smile on his face and mouth moving a mile a minute as he talks about anything and everything. 

It’s only five minutes away from the house a warm hand slips into Kanda’s and he turns to find Lavi grinning at him, cheeks a light shade of pink. They’ve been together for almost four years now and somehow Lavi still gets embarrassed by the little things like holding hands. It probably has to do with how seldom Kanda agrees to go along with it. He likes that he can still make the idiot blush like this.

So he doesn’t pull his hand away.

The park is rather quiet. It’s a chilly night. The wind is strong enough to send a chill down Kanda’s spine and he pulls his collar up to protect the back of his neck. Kanda’s used to the cold though and doesn’t complain when Lavi shifts a bit closer, arms pressing together. Kanda doesn’t even acknowledge the act as Lavi goes on about something that happened at work the other day. Kanda’s listening with half an ear, a bit of a smile pulling up his own lips. 

The distant sound of a bark is noticed, but quickly forgotten as Lavi tugs them into a more wooded path, smile on his face. He nearly trips on a tree branch, but Kanda catches him and finds his back pressed to a tree, Lavi grinning at him before lips are pressing against his. 

It’s normal for Lavi to do this, especially when he knows there aren’t many people around. It’s often why the idiot wants to go on a walk after the sun sets and the darkness can cover the kisses that Lavi presses against Kanda’s lips, light and full of love. There are days it might get heavier, but often Kanda will just wrap his arms around Lavi’s neck and they’ll lose themselves in the kiss. 

It’s rather hard to loose themselves when something is whimpering nearby though. 

Kanda pulls away from Lavi, glare directed at the noise. The first thing he sees is a bunch of bushes, but suddenly he notices a nose sticking out of the bushes, sad eyes finally popping out of the bush. Suddenly Lavi’s warmth is gone and he notices the other is patting the dog’s head, cooing at it. The idiot didn’t even wait to see if the dog was vicious or anything. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kanda’s stepping back, arms crossing over his chest. 

“He’s starving, Yuu. We gotta get him some food or something.”

“No…Fuck no.” That would mean brining it home and Lavi would never be able to let go of that thing if they brought it home. There was no way he was going to do that. He didn’t do animals (Almost as much as he didn’t do people). 

“But ,Yuu.” His name is dragging out, those puppy dog eye looking at him. It’s pathetic because Kanda’s resolve crumbles just the slightest bit and he’s glaring at Lavi now. The idiot knows how to get Kanda to agree to anything. It was fucking annoying. 

“No.”

But Lavi is frowning and Kanda hates seeing him frown like that. He can’t stand it.

“You better fucking make signs tomorrow.”

Because there was no way this dog was going to be in their house for more than one night. Lavi was not keeping it.

\---------------------

Lavi insists they go buy dog food. Kanda complains, but the dog looks thin- scary thin and Kanda end up agreeing. The fact that Lavi comes out with the biggest bag in there has a frown pulling down Kanda’s lips. This isn’t a good sign. Kanda thinks he might be making those lost dog signs by himself tomorrow. Because Lavi and that damn dog are already attacked to each other.

\---------------------

The dog isn’t that big but it sure as hell seems it when it’s lying in the middle of their bed, eyes already closed and sleeping soundly. How did it even fall asleep so easily in a strange house like this? Kanda isn’t even sure he’ll be able to fit on the bed. 

“The damn thing is making himself at home,” Kanda grumbles, pulling back the covers. The dog shifts and suddenly his side of the bed is taken. Kanda glares at the dog, but it doesn’t even move. It isn’t even awake right now. 

“He’s just happy to be around friendly people!” 

“It better know it’s not fucking staying.”

With jerky, annoyed movements, Kanda grabs his pillow off the bed. The coach sounds like a much better place to sleep tonight. Let the idiot deal with the damn dog. 

\---------------------

There’s something licking his face. He thinks for a moment that Lavi is being an idiot like always and has found a new, odd way to wake him up. But then blue eyes blink open and Kanda’s face to face with that damn mutt Lavi decided to take home last night. 

Shooting up, Kanda glares at the thing, who barks happily at him, tail wagging. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Kanda growls and he must be going nuts, because he’s talking to the damn thing. 

And it totally just answered him. The thing is at the door now, scratching at the paint and Kanda has a feeling the dog needs to go outside. At least the thing has a bit of intelligence. It would be out on the streets if Kanda had to clean up after it. 

The yard outside their little house is rather small, but the dog is running around happily, tail wagging as he sniffs around the new surrounds. It better not make itself at home. There was no way the damn thing was staying. 

“Look at how cute he is, Yuu.”

There are arms around his waist now, a chin resting on his shoulder. The smile on Lavi’s face is something else and it nearly takes Kanda’s breath away as he watches Lavi follow the dog around with his one visible eye. 

“We aren’t keeping him, Lavi.” 

He can already feel himself softening though, with Lavi’s smile so big and eye so bright and happy. He hasn’t seen Lavi this happy since they first got together years ago. It was nice to see Lavi like this. 

Kanda just wasn’t happy it was over a damn dog. 

“Sure, Yuu, sure.” It’s unconvincing, like Lavi doesn’t actually believe him. The problem is that Lavi probably doesn’t. The idiot knows him too well by now and he knows Kanda will give in eventually. “I’m going to fill his bowl.” 

Kanda notices the thing is coming in now and Lavi’s warmth is gone, one hand patting the top of the dog’s head while they both head into the little kitchen. 

Kanda doesn’t like this one bit. 

\---------------------

Kanda makes the signs and Lavi complains the whole time. The dog seems to know what’s going on too, because it’s rubbing up against Lavi and is practically attached at his hip. Lavi keeps tell the damn thing that everything will be okay, that Lavi won’t let anything happen to him. 

\---------------------

Lavi buys a leash and collar when they go out to put up posters. The dog happily sits down, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Kanda doesn’t understand how the damn dog could be happy about something so little like this. It doesn’t really matter though, because Lavi is only wasting his money. Someone is going to claim this dog soon.

\---------------------

It’s a week of that damn dog and sleeping on the couch and no one has called. Kanda snaps at everything in sight, glare constantly on the damn thing. Lavi’s been busy with work and that leaves Kanda with the thing alone most of the time. It’s annoying and always demanding attention (oddly like Lavi actually) and Kanda just wants to kick the damn thing out of the house. 

\---------------------

Kanda falls asleep one night before Lavi’s home. He called and told Kanda not to wait up. He had been planning to stay up though, but after a while of reading in bed, he couldn’t help but fall asleep, face pressed against Lavi’s pillow. 

The light kiss on Kanda’s lips waking him up has dark eyes flutter open, smile pulling up his lips. 

It only takes a moment to notice something pressing against Kanda’s chest and the oddly big smile on Lavi’s lips. It’s the damn dog pressed against him, tongue hanging out happily as Lavi greets him. 

Kanda bolts up, dark eyes glancing around. It’s the first night in two weeks he actually slept in his own bed and it’s doing fucking wonders for his aching back. There’s no way he’s sleeping in the bed with that thing though. 

“I knew he would grow on you.” 

Lavi’s smiling and Kanda’s heart melts. 

He isn’t going to give him. Covers are thrown back and Kanda is stomping out of the room, glaring at the damn dog taking up half of the bed. He’s fucking sick of not sleeping in his own bed. 

But then the dog jumps off the bed, waltzing right past Kanda. He’s beat to the couch and dark eyes watch closely as the dog circles the couch for a moment before plopping himself down, head resting on the arm rest. 

“See, Lucky isn’t that bad.”

It takes a moment for it to click.

“You named the damn thing!” 

He’s turning around now, glare directed at Lavi through the dark room. Even though he can’t see the other, he knows Lavi is smiling at him sheepishly. The damn idiot was getting too attached. 

“I couldn’t go around callin’ him dog or somethin’. He needs a name. I thought Lucky suited ‘em since we found ‘em in the woods and all.” 

There’s a sigh when Kanda doesn’t respond and Lavi is walking over to him, arms slipping around Kanda’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Look, Yuu. I know ya don’t like ‘em much, but until someone claims ‘em we can’t put ‘em on the streets ta die.” 

He knows Lavi is right. That doesn’t mean he wants to put up with the damn thing. 

“Come on, Yuu.” 

And there are lips pressing against his and Kanda seems to just melt into the other, arms slipping around Lavi’s neck. He’s been working so much lately they haven’t had any time to be together. 

The bark that echoes in the room has Kanda pulling away, the whole situation seeming to come back. Damn Lavi for distracting him like that. But the dog is turning around, head resting on the arm rest facing away from their room. 

It was like the thing was congratulating Lavi or something. 

Maybe that mutt….Lucky won’t be so bad after all. It does know when to respect Lavi and Kanda’s privacy. 

\---------------------

The thing throws up in the house. Kanda barely misses it when he wakes up in the morning. Lavi’s already gone and that leaves Kanda on his hands and knees scrubbing the damn pile up. It’s fucking annoying and the dog end up outside for a while so Kanda can meditate in peace to try and calm down. 

It doesn’t work out well and he ends up going to the dojo to train for hours on end. 

It isn’t until late at night, when he crawls into bed and drapes an arm around Lavi, that his frustrations finally seem to leave him. The other turns around and curls up against Kanda’s chest and he’s off to sleep.

\---------------------

The next morning he wakes up with an arm full of Lucky instead of Lavi and it has him grumpy the rest of the day, glaring at the dog as he stomps around the house to do some chorus before he’s off to the dojo. 

The damn dog doesn’t stop following him around and Kanda isn’t sure why the thing keeps doing that. Kanda thought he made it rather clear he doesn’t want that thing around. 

\---------------------

He’s tired when he gets home. It had been a sleepless night last night when Lucky stole his spot in bed and Kanda ended up on the couch. The kids at the dojo had been more excitable than usual and a hyper dog was not what he wanted to come home too. 

But Lucky is running around his feet for his attention and he doesn’t have the patients for any of this.

Fingers wrap around a stick and he throws it across the small yard. The porch is used as a seat and Kanda sits down, yawn leaving his lips as Lucky runs back, tail wagging happily and stick in his mouth. It’s dropped in front of Kanda and he picks it up to toss it across the yard again. He figures he might as well tier the damn thing out now so he doesn’t have to deal with him when they go inside. 

Kanda doesn’t know how long he sits there, but Lavi is standing at the end of the little walk. Kanda can see the shock on his face, single eye wide and mouth gapping open. A frown tugs down Kanda’s lips as he pushes himself up, stick in hand. 

“I just didn’t want to deal with him bugging me while I make dinner.” 

It’s a bad excuse, because he throws the stick one more time before he’s stomping back into the house. He doesn’t even make it to the kitchen after he’s changed into comfortable clothes. He ends up asleep on the bed and Lucky manages to burrow his way under Kanda’s arm without his knowing. 

He misses the smile on Lavi’s lips when he walks in later that night. 

\---------------------

Kanda realizes he’s getting attacked and tries to pull himself away, but Lavi is so happy and no one’s called them since they put the posters up months ago. Kanda’s pretty sure he’s just going to have to get used to the dog being around the house. They already have a bed and toys for the thing. It even has his own food and water bowls now. It’s annoying, but Kanda thinks he might finally be ready to accept this. 

\---------------------

The dog throws up again and Kanda’s ready to throw him out the door. It’s stupid and annoying and he’s not ready to accept this dog yet. There is no way. 

He makes another round of posters.

\---------------------

Lavi takes him out for a walk. They haven’t gone on a proper walk since they found the damn dog. Work has been busy for Lavi and when he isn’t working, Kanda seems to be at the dojo. Plus, Lavi often takes the dog out at night for a short walk and Kanda refuses to go. 

It took a lot of convincing this time around, but that puppy dog look was something Kanda couldn’t say no to. 

He finds himself in the same spot they found the dog. Lucky is happily off the leash, running around and trying to catch birds. Lavi’s hand is held firmly in Kanda’s and the idiot is smiling at him like he’s died and gone to heaven or something. It’s annoying. 

“What?” Kanda finally asks. 

He finds his back pushed against the tree, Lavi’s hands on either side of his head trapping him there. Lucky has wondered off. Kanda is pretty sure Lavi taught him to leave them alone when Lavi corners Kanda because it happens every time. 

“He’s not leavin’ ya know.” 

There’s a pleading look on Lavi’s face, almost like that wasn’t meant as a statement, but as a question. Lavi looks sad and Kanda can feel the wrenching in his heart. He doesn’t want Lavi to be sad. 

“I know,” Kanda sighs and eyes are shifting to see Lucky running toward them, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. It’s like he heard everything Kanda just said. 

“Wait, you’re really on board now? No more posters or anythin’?” 

And Kanda realizes that he’s been hurting Lavi this whole time. He instantly feels bad, fingers moving to brushing over Lavi’s cheek before he leans forward to press a kiss to Lavi’s lips. The idiot better not ask for anything ever again. 

“I won’t make any more damn posters,” Kanda promises. The smile on Lavi’s lips is totally worth it too. He only has a few moments to look at it thought because lips are on his in seconds and he’s pressed firmly against Lavi’s body. 

Lucky ends up tackling them both to the ground, happily lapping at their faces. Kanda glares but doesn’t push the thing off. 

Lavi had to have trained the dog this, because the second they get home and Lavi’s backing Kanda into their bedroom, the dog is on his bed, facing the other way. 

\---------------------

He’s tired when he gets home. Lucky greats him with a wagging tail and he brushes the dog off with a pat to the head before he’s trudging to the couch. 

The dog follows him and is hopping onto the couch before Kanda can even sit down. 

The TV is clicked on and fingers are running through fur absentmindedly when Lucy places his head in Kanda’s lap. Kanda doesn’t even notice when the front door is opened, dark eyes closed and mind drifting into unconsciousness. The dark orbs only flicker open when Lavi presses a kiss to his lips.

“I thought you weren’t coming home till later?” Kanda mutters, glancing at the clock. He realizes it is later, though he doesn’t make any move to actually get up. He’s rather comfortable actually. 

Lavi seems to notice he has no desire to move because there’s an arm around Kanda’s shoulders as Lavi sits himself down, letting Kanda leans his head against his shoulder. 

“How long have you been home?” There are lips pressed against his head and he can feel the smile that is pulling up Lavi’s lips. 

“For a while. I got home early. I had a cancellation.” 

There’s light conversation after that for a while as Lavi tells Kanda about his own day. It doesn’t even bother the red head when Kanda drifts off next to him, Lucky sleeping happily in his lap.

It is definitely a sight to see.


End file.
